Reading The Mortal Instruments: City Of Bones
by FeatherHeart1997
Summary: The Mortal Instruments Characters are going to read all the books. There will be a lot of surprises and a lot of romance teasing and loads of drama. That is the magic of the Mortal Instruments Books. It is set in book 3, 4, 5. There will be characters that will also join them. I hope you like it. Read and review. Rating will be T to M. - Featherheart1997


Reading The Mortal Instruments: City Of Bones.

Summary: The Mortal Instruments Characters are going to read all the books. There will be a lot of surprises and a lot of romance. That is the magic of the Mortal Instruments Books. It is set in book 3, 4, 5.

Hello,

I know a lot of people have done this but I wanted to have a go for it, because I absolutely love Mortal Instruments. It is the best books/movies that has/is being made.

* * *

Clary sighed softly and then sat on her bed in the Institute, sighing to herself, remembering her fight with Simon. She hated fighting with her, it broke her heart. He was her best friend ever since they were little, but what they were arguing about was about Jace Wayland. She blushed as she thought of him, he always brought a blush to her face, she never understood why, because they thought for a long time that they were brother/sister, that defiantly broke her heart a lot. She had a forbidden crush for him. Her brother. Well, her ex-brother. Over the last year he was forbidden for her, she couldn't have any dreams about him because then she would chastise herself for thinking that. She groaned and hit her hand on her cupboard, she screeched. "Fuck!" She got of the bed quickly, then looked at her, seeing there was a bruise on her hand, she shook her head. She was such a clumsy, idiotic girl. She wished Simon was here to help her.

Let's get back to what herself and Simon were arguing about, it was stupid. It was about Jace. Jace Wayland. The person that made Simon angry, and wish that he could smack Jace around the face. She shook her head in frustration, she wished Simon and Jace could just get along for god sake. They were driving her crazy with their constant arguing, it was usually about Simon being a vampire, that he was a bloodsucker, he would always be the same to her, she loved him the way he was and it didn't matter to her. She didn't know what to think anymore about those two. Maybe she could smack their heads together. She laughed softly thinking about it.

She heard someone knocking on her door, and that brought her from her thoughts away from her annoying two boys. She put her other hand to her hand, then walks over and brings her hair to her front, putting a smile on her face, breathing slowly, then opens it. It was Jace and Alec. She looked at them, leaning against her door frame.

"Yes?"

"Well, hello to you to, Miss Grumpy pants." Jace replied. That was his nickname for her when she was in a mood.

"Shut up, Jace. Why you two here? It's lovely to see you, Alec!" She smiled at Alec. Alec laughed softly, grinning at Jace, pissing him of.

"You too, Clary, there is a package downstairs of something, and my mother wants everyone down there pronto. She also made Jace come with me because he was taking the piss out of Magnus." He glared at Jace.

"Jace, darling, you got to get in your head, not everyone likes you that way." She winks at him, grinning, then grabs her blanket, walks out of the room, then closes her door and then starts to walk down to the Library. She heard Jace and Alec talking behind her, she could hear their footsteps. She opened the library, and then saw her mum, Luke, Simon, Isabelle, Magnus, Maia, Rebecca, Mayrse and Robert sitting around a table, she could Simon glaring at Jace behind her, she sighed, slowly walked down the steps, smiled at her mother and her step-father, then sat on a spare seat, she heard someone sit beside her, she looked up briefly for a second, and saw it was Alec and Jace on the other side of her. She smiled and then turned to her mother. "So, I have been told there was a package, Mum? "She said, taking a look at everyone.

"Ah, yes. It's here." Jocelyn picked up a brown package, it had a ribbon on, and then gave it to her daughter, and takes it from her mother's pale fingers. When she took the package, she turned it over and over, and then sees a pink note. She takes a note of the package, looks at it, then everyone else, then redirects her eyes back to the note, starts to speak.

_Hello Friends and Family,_

_These books that are in the package are; The City Of Bones, City Of Ashes, City Of Glass, City Of Fallen Angels and City Of Lost Souls. These books are about your life, Clary. It is about forbidden love and mystery. You will have to read all 5 books to get insight. I hope you enjoy. And enjoy all the books. None of you are allowed out of the Institute._

_Love,_

_Mystery._

"Who the hell is Mystery?" Jace screeched. She glared at him, hitting him. "Do you know him, Clary?" He added. She shook her head.

"No, I don't. Maybe, we should we read the books?" She suggested. She heard everyone murmuring "yes." She rips apart the brown paper, seeing the books, turns them over and starts to read the blurb of the first book.

**Sixteen-year-old Clary Fray is an ordinary teenager, who likes hanging out in Brooklyn with her friends. But everything changes the night she witnesses a murder, committed by a group of teens armed with medieval weaponry. The murderous group are Shadowhunters, secret warriors dedicated to driving demons out of this dimension and back into their own. Drawn inexorably into a terrifying world, Clary slowly begins to learn the truth about her family - and the battle for the fate of the world.**

She took a sharp breath after she read the blurb, she looked around at the room, she felt Jace take her hand rubbing it with his soft fingers, she sighed softly, then puts on a fake smile.

"Let's read. Who wants to read first?" She asked, then she saw Magnus put his hand up.

"I will, Clary." She nods, then stands up slowly and picks up the book, puts her little fingers around the big book tightly. She smiled and gave Magnus the book. He looked briefly at the book, making sure it wasn't a bomb probably or anything else.

"**Chapter 1 - Pandemonium." **Magnus began.

**You've got to be kidding me," the bouncer said, folding his arms across his massive chest. He stared down at the boy in the red zip-up jacket and shook his shaved head. "You can't bring that thing in here."**

"Hey this where you see, Jace, Alec and Izzy." Simon grinned softly. She looked at him, nodding. "Yes. Yes."

**The fifty or so teenagers in line outside the Pandemonium Club leaned forward to eavesdrop. It was a long wait to get into the all-ages club, especially on a Sunday, and not much generally happened in line. The bouncers were fierce and would come down instantly on anyone who looked like they were going to start trouble. Fifteen-year-old Clary Fray, standing in line with her best friend, Simon, leaned forward along with everyone else, hoping for some excitement.**

**"Aw, come on." The kid hoisted the thing up over his head. It looked like a wooden beam, pointed at one end. "It's part of my costume."**

She heard Jace scoff to himself. "Yeah..yeah, a costume."

**The bouncer raised an eyebrow. "Which is what?"**

**The boy grinned. He was normal-enough-looking, Clary thought, for Pandemonium. He had electric blue dyed hair that stuck up around his head like the tendrils of a startled octopus, but no elaborate facial tattoos or big metal bars through his ears or lips. "I'm a vampire hunter." He pushed down on the wooden thing. It bent as easily as a blade of grass bending sideways. "It's fake. Foam rubber. See?"**

Alec laughed, and snorted. "Fake, yeah right." She laughed softly, smiling.

**The boy's wide eyes were way too bright a green, Clary noticed: the colour of antifreeze, spring grass. Coloured contact lenses, probably. The bouncer shrugged, abruptly bored. "Whatever. Go on in."**

**The boy slid past him, quick as an eel. Clary liked the lilt to his shoulders, the way he tossed his hair as he went. There was a word for him that her mother would have used—insouciant.**

Luke and her mother laughed softly. "That is very true what you would use, Jocelyn." She gasped and then hit him playfully. She loved seeing her mother like this, it brought her happiness in her life.

**You thought he was cute," said Simon, sounding resigned. "Didn't you?"**

** Clary dug her elbow into his ribs, but didn't answer.**

** Inside, the club was full of dry-ice smoke. Coloured lights played over the dance floor, turning it into a multi-coloured fairyland of blues and acid greens, hot pinks and gold's.**

"You thought he was cute?" Said Jace, snorting loudly.

"I didn't know he was a demon, okay?" She replied, gritting her teeth together.

Jace held his hands up as a white flag, she smirked and then turned back to Magnus.

**The boy in the red jacket stroked the long razor-sharp blade in his hands, an idle smile playing over his lips. It had been so easy—a little bit of a glamour on the blade, to make it look harmless. Another glamour on his eyes, and the moment the bouncer had looked straight at him, he was in. Of course, he could probably have gotten by without all that trouble, but it was part of the fun—fooling the mundies, doing it all out in the open right in front of them, getting off on the blank looks on their sheeplike faces.**

**Not that the humans didn't have their uses. The boy's green eyes scanned the dance floor, where slender limbs clad in scraps of silk and black leather appeared and disappeared inside the revolving columns of smoke as the mundies danced. Girls tossed their long hair, boys swung their leather-clad hips, and bare skin glittered with sweat. Vitality just poured off them, waves of energy that filled him with a drunken dizziness. His lip curled. They didn't know how lucky they were. They didn't know what it was like to eke out life in a dead world, where the sun hung limp in the sky like a burned cinder. Their lives burned as brightly as candle flames—and were as easy to snuff out.**

Everyone widened their eyes as Magus read the book.

**His hand tightened on the blade he carried, and he had begun to step out onto the dance floor when a girl broke away from the mass of dancers and began walking toward him. He stared at her. She was beautiful, for a human—long hair nearly the precise colour of black ink, charcoaled eyes. Floor-length white gown, the kind women used to wear when this world was younger. Lace sleeves belled out around her slim arms. Around her neck was a thick silver chain, on which hung a dark red pendant the size of a baby's fist. He only had to narrow his eyes to know that it was real—real and precious. His mouth started to water as she neared him. Vital energy pulsed from her like blood from an open wound. She smiled, passing him, beckoning with her eyes. He turned to follow her, tasting the phantom sizzle of her death on his lips.**

**It was always easy. He could already feel the power of her evaporating life coursing through his veins like fire. Humans were so stupid. They had something so precious, and they barely safeguarded it at all. They threw away their lives for money, for packets of powder, for a stranger's charming smile. The girl was a pale ghost retreating through the coloured smoke. She reached the wall and turned, bunching her skirt up in her hands, lifting it as she grinned at him. Under the skirt, she was wearing thigh-high boots.**

"And our bait is; Miss Izzy Lightwood." Jace grinned at his adopted sister.

"Yes, yes, I am bait for the men." She grumbled.

"Izzy, why are you wearing clothes like that?" Her dad said, biting his lip. Clary knew he was getting protective.

"Daddy, I had too, to catch the demon, I promise I didn't get hurt or anything." She replied, in her soft voice to her father. He nodded finally.

**He sauntered up to her, his skin prickling with her nearness. Up close she wasn't so perfect: He could see the mascara smudged under her eyes, the sweat sticking her hair to her neck. He could smell her mortality, the sweet rot of corruption. Got you, he thought.**

**A cool smile curled her lips. She moved to the side, and he could see that she was leaning against a closed door, no admittance—storage was scrawled across it in red paint. She reached behind her for the knob, turned it, slid inside. He caught a glimpse of stacked boxes, tangled wiring. A storage room. He glanced behind him—no one was looking. So much the better if she wanted privacy.**

**He slipped into the room after her, unaware that he was being followed.**

She heard Jace's hands come together, loudly, clapping, she jumped slightly, then glared at Jace.

**"So," Simon said, "pretty good music, eh?"**

**Clary didn't reply. They were dancing, or what passed for it— a lot of swaying back and forth with occasional lunges toward the floor as if one of them had dropped a contact lens—in a space between a group of teenage boys in metallic corsets, and a young Asian couple who were making out passionately, their coloured hair extensions tangled together like vines. A boy with a lip piercing and a teddy bear backpack was handing out free tablets of herbal ecstasy, his parachute pants flapping in the breeze from the wind machine. Clary wasn't paying much attention to their immediate surroundings—her eyes were on the blue-haired boy who'd talked his way into the club. He was prowling through the crowd as if he were looking for something. There was something about the way he moved that reminded her of something…**

"Ha, Simon enjoying himself, that's a first!" Jace exclaimed.

"Don't be mean, Jacey." Izzy replied, annoyed that Jace was taken the crap out of her boyfriend.

"You know I told you to not to call me that, Iz!" He glared at her.

**I, for one," Simon went on, "am enjoying myself immensely."**

** This seemed unlikely. Simon, as always, stuck out at the club like a sore thumb, in jeans and an old T-shirt that said made in Brooklyn across the front. His freshly scrubbed hair was dark brown instead of green or pink, and his glasses perched crookedly on the end of his nose. He looked less as if he were contemplating the powers of darkness and more as if he were on his way to chess club.**

**"Mmm-hmm." Clary knew perfectly well that he came to Pandemonium with her only because she liked it, that he thought it was boring. She wasn't even sure why it was that she liked it— the clothes, the music made it like a dream, someone else's life, not her boring real life at all. But she was always too shy to talk to anyone but Simon.**

"You were always to shy to talk to anyone at school, Clary." She stuck her tongue at her best friend.

"So, I had you, didn't I? I only needed you." She smiled sweetly at him.

**The blue-haired boy was making his way off the dance floor. He looked a little lost, as if he hadn't found whom he was looking for. Clary wondered what would happen if she went up and introduced herself, offered to show him around. Maybe he'd just stare at her. Or maybe he was shy too. Maybe he'd be grateful and pleased, and try not to show it, the way boys did— but she'd know. Maybe—**

**The blue-haired boy straightened up suddenly, snapping to attention, like a hunting dog on point. Clary followed the line of his gaze, and saw the girl in the white dress.**

She sighed and blushed when Magnus read that bit.

**Oh, well, Clary thought, trying not to feel like a deflated party balloon. I guess that's that. The girl was gorgeous, the kind of girl Clary would have liked to draw—tall and ribbon-slim, with a long spill of black hair. Even at this distance Clary could see the red pendant around her throat. It pulsed under the lights of the dance floor like a separate, disembodied heart.**

**"I feel," Simon went on, "that this evening DJ Bat is doing a singularly exceptional job. Don't you agree?"**

Luke laughed and smiled. "Getting into aren't you, Simon?" Simon nodded and grinned.

**Clary rolled her eyes and didn't answer; Simon hated trance music. Her attention was on the girl in the white dress. Through the darkness, smoke, and artificial fog, her pale dress shone out like a beacon. No wonder the blue-haired boy was following her as if he were under a spell, too distracted to notice anything else around him—even the two dark shapes hard on his heels, weaving after him through the crowd.**

"I always wondered how you could the Shadowhunters."Luke said, looking at his step-daughter.

"Trying being me. With Jace being an ass all the time, I wished I didn't have to see him." She said, while nudging Jace, laughing to herself.

**Clary slowed her dancing and stared. She could just make out that the shapes were boys, tall and wearing black clothes. She couldn't have said how she knew that they were following the other boy, but she did. She could see it in the way they paced him, their careful watchfulness, the slinking grace of their movements. A small flower of apprehension began to open inside her chest.**

**"Meanwhile," Simon added, "I wanted to tell you that lately I've been cross-dressing. Also, I'm sleeping with your mom. I thought you should know."**

Jocelyn looked at Simon, and Simon laughed nervously. "Uh..yeah.. I didn't really mean it. I mean I don't cross dress either." He looked at Jace, who was shaking his head. "Oh shut up, Jace. Then he looked at Luke, looked smug, laughing quietly at Simon's nervousness.

"Uh, huh, Simon. It's okay, I know you didn't mean it." Jocelyn added. Clary quickly had a glance at her best friend and her mother, and she smiles, shaking her head.

**The girl had reached the wall, and was opening a door marked no admittance. She beckoned the blue-haired boy after her, and they slipped through the door. It wasn't anything Clary hadn't seen before, a couple sneaking off to the dark corners of the club to make out—but that made it even weirder that they were being followed.**

"Wow, Clary, lovely description, a couple sneaking of into the corner of the club to make out, what about you and I tonight?" Jace waggled his eyebrows at Clary. She shook her head and then pushed him of the seat, getting closer to Alec.

"Not in your lifetime, Wayland." She replied.

**She raised herself up on tiptoe, trying to see over the crowd. The two guys had stopped at the door and seemed to be conferring with each other. One of them was blond, the other dark-haired. The blond one reached into his jacket and drew out something long and sharp that flashed under the strobing lights. A knife. "Simon!" Clary shouted, and seized his arm.**

**"What?" Simon looked alarmed. "I'm not really sleeping with your mom, you know. I was just trying to get your attention. Not that your mom isn't a very attractive woman, for her age."**

Jocelyn shaking her head, laughing at her daughter's best friend.

**"Do you see those guys?" She pointed wildly, almost hitting a curvy black girl who was dancing nearby. The girl shot her an evil look. "Sorry—sorry!" Clary turned back to Simon. "Do you see those two guys over there? By that door?"**

** Simon squinted, then shrugged. "I don't see anything."**

** "There are two of them. They were following the guy with the blue hair—"**

** "The one you thought was cute?"**

"So you did think he was cute..." Alec said.

"So.. what? His hair and eyes caught my eye." She winked and blushed.

**"Yes, but that's not the point. The blond one pulled a knife."**

** "Are you sure?" Simon stared harder, shaking his head. "I still don't see anyone."**

"Glamour." Jace, Alec and Isabelle all said together.

** "I'm sure."**

** Suddenly all business, Simon squared his shoulders. "I'll get one of the security guards. You stay here." He strode away, pushing through the crowd.**

Jace laughed. "That didn't really help did it." Simon flushed, red and bright cheeks. Clary giggled.

**Clary turned just in time to see the blond boy slip through the no admittance door, his friend right on his heels. She looked around; Simon was still trying to shove his way across the dance floor, but he wasn't making much progress. Even if she yelled now, no one would hear her, and by the time Simon got back, something terrible might already have happened. Biting hard on her lower lip, Clary started to wriggle through the crowd.**

** "What's your name?"**

**She turned and smiled. What faint light there was in the storage room spilled down through high barred windows smeared with dirt. Piles of electrical cables, along with broken bits of mirrored disco balls and discarded paint cans littered the floor.**

** "Isabelle."**

Simon biting his lip, trying not to be jealous because his girlfriend was flirting with some demon.

** "That's a nice name." He walked toward her, stepping carefully among the wires in case any of them were live. In the faint light she looked half-transparent, bleached of colour, wrapped in white like an angel. It would be a pleasure to make her fall…"I haven't seen you here before."**

**"You're asking me if I come here often?" She giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. There was some sort of bracelet around her wrist, just under the cuff of her dress—then, as he neared her, he saw that it wasn't a bracelet at all but a pattern inked into her skin, a matrix of swirling lines.**

Clary and Isabelle laughed and smiled. "That is such a lame pick up line." Clary said.

** He froze. "You—"**

**He didn't finish. She moved with lightning swiftness, striking out at him with her open hand, a blow to his chest that would have sent him down gasping if he'd been a human being. He staggered back, and now there was something in her hand, a coiling whip that glinted gold as she brought it down, curling around his ankles, jerking him off his feet. He hit the ground, writhing, the hated metal biting deep into his skin. She laughed, standing over him, and dizzily he thought that he should have known. No human girl would wear a dress like the one Isabelle wore. She'd worn it to cover her skin—all of her skin.**

**Isabelle yanked hard on the whip, securing it. Her smile glittered like poisonous water. "He's all yours, boys."**

Jace and Alec grinned and clapped their hands together.

**A low laugh sounded behind him, and now there were hands on him, hauling him upright, throwing him against one of the concrete pillars. He could feel the damp stone under his back. His hands were pulled behind him, his wrists bound with wire. As he struggled, someone walked around the side of the pillar into his view: a boy, as young as Isabelle and just as pretty. His tawny eyes glittered like chips of amber. "So," the boy said. "Are there any more with you?"**

**The blue-haired boy could feel blood welling up under the too-tight metal, making his wrists slippery. "Any other what?"**

**"Come on now." The tawny-eyed boy held up his hands, and his dark sleeves slipped down, showing the runes inked all over his wrists, the backs of his hands, his palms. "You know what I am."**

Jace nodded. "You three are always putting yourself in danger." Maryse said. All three Shadowhunters nodded. Robert smiled and chuckled to himself.

**Far back inside his skull, the shackled boy's second set of teeth began to grind.**

** "Shadowhunter," he hissed.**

**The other boy grinned all over his face. "Got you," he said.**

Magnus looked at Alec, hoping that he didn't get hurt in this bit of the book. He was scared for Alec. He fell in love with him, even though it was forbidden.

** Clary pushed the door to the storage room open, and stepped inside. For a moment she thought it was deserted. The only windows were high up and barred; faint street noise came through them, the sound of honking cars and squealing brakes. The room smelled like old paint, and a heavy layer of dust covered the floor, marked by smeared shoe prints.**

**There's no one in here, she realized, looking around in bewilderment. It was cold in the room, despite the August heat outside. Her back was icy with sweat. She took a step forward, tangling her feet in electrical wires. She bent down to free her sneaker from the cables—and heard voices. A girl's laugh, a boy answering sharply. When she straightened up, she saw them.**

**It was as if they had sprung into existence between one blink of her eyes and the next. There was the girl in her long white dress, her black hair hanging down her back like damp seaweed. The two boys were with her—the tall one with black hair like hers, and the smaller, fair one, whose hair gleamed like brass in the dim light coming through the windows high above. The fair boy was standing with his hands in his pockets, facing the punk kid, who was tied to a pillar with what looked like piano wire, his hands stretched behind him, his legs bound at the ankles. His face was pulled tight with pain and fear.**

Luke took a deep breath, hoping she wasn't going to get hurt.

**Heart hammering in her chest, Clary ducked behind the nearest concrete pillar and peered around it. She watched as the fair-haired boy paced back and forth, his arms now crossed over his chest. "So," he said. "You still haven't told me if there are any other of your kind with you."**

**Your kind? Clary wondered what he was talking about. Maybe she'd stumbled into some kind of gang war.**

**"I don't know what you're talking about." The blue-haired boy's tone was pained but surly.**

**"He means other demons," said the dark-haired boy, speaking for the first time. "You do know what a demon is, don't you?"**

**The boy tied to the pillar turned his face away, his mouth working.**

Clary sighed and started remembering the night at the club. She really didn't want to though. It still kind of gave her nightmares.

**"Demons," drawled the blond boy, tracing the word on the air with his finger. "Religiously defined as hell's denizens, the servants of Satan, but understood here, for the purposes of the Clave, to be any malevolent spirit whose origin is outside our own home dimension—"**

**"That's enough, Jace," said the girl.**

** "Isabelle's right," agreed the taller boy. "Nobody here needs a lesson in semantics—or demonology."**

** They're crazy, Clary thought. Actually crazy.**

"Crazy? Seriously, Clary?" Isabelle questioned.

"Yeah, I had no idea about demons then, I thought it was all fairy tales."

"Fairy-tale. They are a bunch of shit. They are just made up." Jace put in.

"I don't really care, Jace. Every child had been told about a fairy-tale."Clary replied.

** Jace raised his head and smiled. There was something fierce about the gesture, something that reminded Clary of documentaries she'd watched about lions on the Discovery Channel, the way the big cats would raise their heads and sniff the air for prey. "Isabelle and Alec think I talk too much," he said, confidingly. "Do you think I talk too much?"**

Everyone looked at Jace. "YES!" They said to him. Jace winced back. Scardey cat.

**The blue-haired boy didn't reply. His mouth was still working. "I could give you information," he said. "I know where Valentine is."**

**Jace glanced back at Alec, who shrugged. "Valentine's in the ground," Jace said. "The thing's just toying with us."**

**Isabelle tossed her hair. "Kill it, Jace," she said. "It's not going to tell us anything."**

All the adults were wondering what was going to happen next. Jocelyn winced when Magnus said about Valentine. That was defiantly sore subject around Jace and Clary.

**Jace raised his hand, and Clary saw dim light spark off the knife he was holding. It was oddly translucent, the blade clear as crystal, sharp as a shard of glass, the hilt set with red stones.**

**The bound boy gasped. "Valentine is back!" he protested, dragging at the bonds that held his hands behind his back. "All the Infernal Worlds know it—I know it—I can tell you where he is—"**

**Rage flared suddenly in Jace's icy eyes. "By the Angel, every time we capture one of you bastards, you claim you know where Valentine is. Well, we know where he is too. He's in hell. And you—" Jace turned the knife in his grasp, the edge sparking like a line of fire. "You can join him there."**

**Clary could take no more. She stepped out from behind the pillar. "Stop!" she cried. "You can't do this."**

Jace grinned and smiled at Clary.

**Jace whirled, so startled that the knife flew from his hand and clattered against the concrete floor. Isabelle and Alec turned along with him, wearing identical expressions of astonishment. The blue-haired boy hung in his bonds, stunned and gaping.**

**It was Alec who spoke first. "What's this?" he demanded, looking from Clary to his companions, as if they might know what she was doing there.**

**"It's a girl," Jace said, recovering his composure. "Surely you've seen girls before, Alec. Your sister Isabelle is one." He took a step closer to Clary, squinting as if he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. "A mundie girl," he said, half to himself. "And she can see us."**

Magnus laughed, and Alec glared at him. "Alec has never seen a girl before only Izzy and his mummy." Jace taunted. Clary shook her head, trying not to laugh.

**"Of course I can see you," Clary said. "I'm not blind, you know."**

**"Oh, but you are," said Jace, bending to pick up his knife. "You just don't know it." He straightened up. "You'd better get out of here, if you know what's good for you."**

**"I'm not going anywhere," Clary said. "If I do, you'll kill him." She pointed at the boy with the blue hair.**

**"That's true," admitted Jace, twirling the knife between his fingers. "What do you care if I kill him or not?"**

**"Be-because—," Clary spluttered. "You can't just go around killing people."**

"It's Jace for you. He kills anything in his path that actually pisses him off.." Alec said. Izzy laughed and nods.

"I'm surprised that he changed for you, Clary." Clary blushed and then looks down at her leg, trying to distract herself.

**"You're right," said Jace. "You can't go around killing people." He pointed at the boy with blue hair, whose eyes were slitted. Clary wondered if he'd fainted. "That's not a person, little girl. It may look like a person and talk like a person and maybe even bleed like a person. But it's a monster."**

** "Jace," said Isabelle warningly. "That's enough."**

** "You're crazy," Clary said, backing away from him. "I've called the police, you know. They'll be here any second."**

**"She's lying," said Alec, but there was doubt on his face. "Jace, do you—"**

**He never got to finish his sentence. At that moment the blue-haired boy, with a high, yowling cry, tore free of the restraints binding him to the pillar, and flung himself on Jace.**

"Well done, genius. Jace could of been killed." Alec joked and shook his head.

Clary stuck her tongue out at him. "He's a big boy and can look after himself. He doesn't need me to look after him."

"In bed.. I do." Jace leaned over and whispered it into Clary's ear. She went bright red, and moved away from Jace. "No comeback, Clarissa?" Jace taunted. Clary tried to ignore him.

**They fell to the ground and rolled together, the blue-haired boy tearing at Jace with hands that glittered as if tipped with metal. Clary backed up, wanting to run, but her feet caught on a loop of wiring and she went down, knocking the breath out of her chest. She could hear Isabelle shrieking. Rolling over, Clary saw the blue-haired boy sitting on Jace's chest. Blood gleamed at the tips of his razor like claws.**

**Isabelle and Alec were running toward them, Isabelle brandishing a whip in her hand. The blue-haired boy slashed at Jace with claws extended. Jace threw an arm up to protect himself, and the claws raked it, splattering blood. The blue-haired boy lunged again—and Isabelle's whip came down across his back. He shrieked and fell to the side.**

**Swift as a flick of Isabelle's whip, Jace rolled over. There was a blade gleaming in his hand. He sank the knife into the blue-haired boy's chest. Blackish liquid exploded around the hilt. The boy arched off the floor, gurgling and twisting. With a grimace Jace stood up. His black shirt was blacker now in some places, wet with blood. He looked down at the twitching form at his feet, reached down, and yanked out the knife. The hilt was slick with black fluid.**

Simon urged and then blocked his ears, not wanting to hear any of this. "LA!LA!LA!"

Clary looked amused, and laughed. "He does this when he feels ill or something that has been said he doesn't like the sound of."

**The blue-haired boy's eyes flickered open. His eyes, fixed on Jace, seemed to burn. Between his teeth, he hissed, "So be it. The Forsaken will take you all."**

**Jace seemed to snarl. The boy's eyes rolled back. His body began to jerk and twitch as he crumpled, folding in on himself, growing smaller and smaller until he vanished entirely.**

**Clary scrambled to her feet, kicking free of the electrical wiring. She began to back away. None of them was paying attention to her. Alec had reached Jace and was holding his arm, pulling at the sleeve, probably trying to get a good look at the wound. Clary turned to run—and found her way blocked by Isabelle, whip in hand. The gold length of it was stained with dark fluid. She flicked it toward Clary, and the end wrapped itself around her wrist and jerked tight. Clary gasped with pain and surprise.**

**"Stupid little mundie," Isabelle said between her teeth. "You could have gotten Jace killed."**

"You are so rude, Isabelle." Maryse said.

"She.. tried to get Jace killed what was I meant to do mum?" She replied. Her mum sighed not wanting to argue with her daughter.

**"He's crazy," Clary said, trying to pull her wrist back. The whip bit deeper into her skin. "You're all crazy. What do you think you are, vigilante killers? The police—"**

**"The police aren't usually interested unless you can produce a body," said Jace. Cradling his arm, he picked his way across the cable-strewn floor toward Clary. Alec followed behind him, face screwed into a scowl.**

**Clary glanced at the spot where the boy had disappeared from, and said nothing. There wasn't even a smear of blood there—nothing to show that the boy had ever existed.**

**"They return to their home dimensions when they die," said Jace. "In case you were wondering."**

** "Jace," Alec hissed. "Be careful."**

"Jace is never careful, after all these years, Alec." Isabelle said, stating a fact.

** Jace drew his arm away. A ghoulish freckling of blood marked his face. He still reminded her of a lion, with his wide-spaced, light-coloured eyes, and that tawny gold hair. "She can see us, Alec," he said. "She already knows too much."**

** "So what do you want me to do with her?" Isabelle demanded.**

** "Let her go," Jace said quietly. Isabelle shot him a surprised, almost angry look, but didn't argue. The whip slithered away, freeing Clary's arm. She rubbed her sore wrist and wondered how the hell she was going to get out of there.**

**"Maybe we should bring her back with us," Alec said. "I bet Hodge would like to talk to her."**

**"No way are we bringing her to the Institute," said Isabelle. "She's a mundie."**

"Scared I might tell people your secrets." Clary sneered at him.

"Maybe, I didn't trust you back then." He replied.

**"Or is she?" said Jace softly. His quiet tone was worse than Isabelle's snapping or Alec's anger. "Have you had dealings with demons, little girl? Walked with warlocks, talked with the Night Children? Have you—"**

**"My name is not 'little girl,'" Clary interrupted. "And I have no idea what you're talking about." Don't you? said a voice in the back of her head. You saw that boy vanish into thin air. Jace isn't crazy—you just wish he was. "I don't believe in—in demons, or whatever you—"**

**"Clary?" It was Simon's voice. She whirled around. He was standing by the storage room door. One of the burly bouncers who'd been stamping hands at the front door was next to him. "Are you okay?" He peered at her through the gloom. "Why are you in here by yourself? What happened to the guys—you know, the ones with the knives?"**

"Oooh, Awkward..." Jace said, in a sing song. Clary groaned and shook her head.

**Clary stared at him, then looked behind her, where Jace, Isabelle, and Alec stood, Jace still in his bloody shirt with the knife in his hand. He grinned at her and dropped a half-apologetic, half-mocking shrug. Clearly he wasn't surprised that neither Simon nor the bouncer could see them.**

**Somehow neither was Clary. Slowly she turned back to Simon, knowing how she must look to him, standing alone in a damp storage room, her feet tangled in bright plastic wiring cables. "I thought they went in here," she said lamely. "But I guess they didn't. I'm sorry." She glanced from Simon, whose expression was changing from worried to embarrassed, to the bouncer, who just looked annoyed. "It was a mistake."**

** Behind her, Isabelle giggled.**

Simon whispered to Isabelle saying something, and she giggled, and then she overheard Alec shuddering because someone was flirting with his sister.

** "I don't believe it," Simon said stubbornly as Clary, standing at the curb, tried desperately to hail a cab. Street cleaners had come down Orchard while they were inside the club, and the street was glossed black with oily water.**

**"I know," she agreed. "You'd think there'd be some cabs. Where is everyone going at midnight on a Sunday?" She turned back to him, shrugging. "You think we'd have better luck on Houston?"**

"You serious there was no taxis? That is a first to be honest." Luke said to the statement.

**"Not the cabs," Simon said. "You—I don't believe you. I don't believe those guys with the knives just disappeared."**

**Clary sighed. "Maybe there weren't any guys with knives, Simon. Maybe I just imagined the whole thing."**

**"No way." Simon raised his hand over his head, but the oncoming taxis whizzed by him, spraying dirty water. "I saw your face when I came into that storage room. You looked seriously freaked out, like you'd seen a ghost."**

"Ooh, Clary is being flirtatious about me." Jace winked. "She can't stop thinking about me." Jace added. Clary snorted and laughed. "You wish, Jace. You think that I want you, because you are an asshole, I would never fall for you, even if you were the last person on the earth.**" **She replied, smirking.

Alec laughed and high-fived Clary.

**Clary thought of Jace with his lion-cat eyes. She glanced down at her wrist, braceleted by a thin red line where Isabelle's whip had curled. No, not a ghost, she thought. Something even weirder than that.**

She blushed, she had never got that thought out of her head, his eyes were memorizing. She loved his eyes and could never get enough of them.

**"It was just a mistake," she said wearily. She wondered why she wasn't telling him the truth. Except, of course, that he'd think she was crazy. And there was something about what had happened—something about the black blood bubbling up around Jace's knife, something about his voice when he'd said Have you talked with the Night Children? that she wanted to keep to herself.**

**"Well, it was a hell of an embarrassing mistake," Simon said. He glanced back at the club, where a thin line still snaked out the door and halfway down the block. "I doubt they'll ever let us back into Pandemonium."**

"You don't even like going to the clubs, when I said oh lets go there, you said I don't want too...what if someone attacks me or you." Clary said. Jocelyn looked at her daughter. "It's true though, Clary. Simon is worried about you, he always is."

**"What do you care? You hate Pandemonium." Clary raised her hand again as a yellow shape sped toward them through the fog. This time, though, the taxi screeched to a halt at their corner, the driver laying into his horn as if he needed to get their attention.**

**"Finally we get lucky." Simon yanked the taxi door open and slid onto the plastic-covered backseat. Clary followed, inhaling the familiar New York cab smell of old cigarette smoke, leather, and hair spray. "We're going to Brooklyn," Simon said to the cabbie, and then he turned to Clary. "Look, you know you can tell me anything, right?"**

Clary looked at her best friend, smiled lightly. "I will always tell you anything. Love you, Si." She smiled, and chuckles to herself.

** Clary hesitated a moment, then nodded. "Sure, Simon," she said. "I know I can."**

**She slammed the cab door shut behind her, and the taxi took off into the night.**

"End of chapter 1. Who wants to read next?" Magnus replied.

Everyone looked around, and a voice spoke up. "I will." It was Maia. She was being quiet through the whole chapter. Clary guessed she still forgave Simon for what he did to her. Magnus stood up and then placed the book into Maia's lap, smiling softly.

* * *

END OF THE CHAPTER. MY FIRST MORTAL INSTRUMENTS STORY! THE MOVIE COMES OUT ON WEDNESDAY...! I AM NOT ALLOWED IT TILL XMAS. DAMN MY PARENTS.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry about my grammar if it wasn't that good:)

-Featherheart1997


End file.
